


Green- Eyes and a Monster

by AlexMel21



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her thoughts are interrupted when a man sits on the chair opposite her table. She's ready to pull a punch on him when she realizes it's a police officer, a member of a squad who helped Major Crimes earlier that day.</p><p>"Hello Captain, nice seeing you here." his warm hazel eyes twinkle a little at his greeting. Sharon's a little unnerved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green- Eyes and a Monster

Sharon is sitting patiently inside her favorite Italian restaurant near the station, waiting for Andy to come and pick her up as the Lieutenant dropped her there to finish a follow up on the shoot out they had earlier that day. Sharon rolls her eyes when he says he's just going file everything away for tomorrow and he wouldn't be gone long. She hums nonetheless and pecks him lightly on the lips so he will hurry back to get her.

She smiles as she remembers his face when she kissed him in a public place. She isn't used to public displays of affection, especially somewhere so near their workplace. She knows they're still under scrutiny and the rulebook, but she also knows that as of this moment, the city cannot afford to launch a conduct investigation against the two of them simultaneously if someone finds out about them and they can't fire them both since their jobs haven't been compromised. She sighs while drumming her fingers on the table, she's thankful for little miracles.

Her thoughts are interrupted when a man sits on the chair opposite her table. She's ready to pull a punch on him when she realizes it's a police officer, a member of a squad who helped Major Crimes earlier that day.

"Hello Captain, nice seeing you here." his warm hazel eyes twinkle a little at his greeting. Sharon's a little unnerved.

"Oh hello Sergeant Rogers," she greets back with a small smile, "I'd like to thank you and the rest of your squad for the help on rounding up the suspects this afternoon, we needed a bit of manpower and you guys delivered, so thank you."

"Always a pleasure to help my favorite Captain." he says sweetly with a little tilt of his head, his brown quif falling over his eyes. He's adorable, she thinks, like a little puppy. The little flirtatious way of him saying favorite didn't escape her ears though.

"Favorite Captain?" she raises one eyebrow at him, a little pout playing on her lips.

"Yes, I know there are just a few Captains in the LAPD but you're my favorite." he replies, his elbows on the table now. Okay he means business, and he has to stop right now. So she deflects,

"Well, I don't know why I'm your favorite but thank you, I guess? Should I talk to...who's the commanding officer for Robbery/Homicide today, oh Lieutenant Wills? Maybe I should tell him one of his best officers is playing favorites."

"No need ma'am. I just admire your skills in handling a very active division since you came from a division otherwise known to be more bureaucratic and administrative rather than field--uhm, no it's not that I'm belittling IA, uhm, oh, well..." he suddenly stops, realizing he's just put his foot inside his mouth. She takes pity on the Sergeant who is positively glowing red from embrassment.

"It's okay Sergeant." she says in her most reassuring voice. And just like a little puppy when it gets a treat even after screwing up a trick, Rogers' ears perk up,

"I'm sorry, I'm a little out of practice," he grins and then follows it up with, "Can I make it up to you tomorrow night, you know, drinks after work? Since you've made the deal with the criminal maybe you could come and unwind with me."

To say that she's overwhelmed is the understatement of the year. She has to think of something, fast.

"Oh, Sergeant that's really kind of you. I don't think I'm available for tomorrow though, I have to debrief the guys and Chief Taylor about what happened earlier."

The Sergeant's face falls a little, so he tries again,

"Okay, maybe some other time then?"

_Great okay, I can do this._

"Alright I'm going to tell you something. I'd like you to know that I'm kind of spoken for already." she says slowly, letting the words sink in to the person in front of him who happens to take interest in her.

It's honestly flattering, the man was just in his late thirties. She remembers seeing him in most of the stake outs that needed more black and whites in one of their high profile cases in the last few months, always helping those in the line of fire and always ready to move when needed. She thinks he's going to do good in Major Crimes if he ever gets a Detective title.

"Kind of? Aren't you legally separated with Jack Raydor?"

 _Okay how did he even know that,_  she thinks.

"Well, divorced actually, I just signed the papers yesterday. We've been disconnected for more than 2 decades, not that you need to know. But Sergeant I'm going to say it again: I'm already spoken for." she says a little irritably.

There's this awkward silence for a few moments before the Sergeant runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

"I see." he says flatly. Sharon fights the urge to fidget in front of him. Where is that bloody waiter and her food?

"I'm sorry, I guess."

Rogers stands up and adjusts his jacket. "No, no don't be. I'm happy for you Captain."

"Thank you Sergeant." she genuinely smiles, very few people know she's involved with someone right now. She guesses that now she's properly turned down one would-be suitor, the rumor would spread faster than a wildfire in the station. Great, she thinks, just great.

"I'll look forward into the day we're going to be working together again. And please tell the fella he's lucky to have you." he says as he holds out his hand to her.

"Okay then." she says as she stands up, accepts the hand, and he surprises her when he kisses her knuckles softly. That stuns her momentarily.

"See you whenever Captain." he says as he leaves the restaurant. She sits down a bit wide -eyed and lightly flushed.

On his way out, Rogers sees Lieutenant Flynn entering the restaurant.

"Oh, Lieutenant, getting dinner?" he greets him with a handshake.

"Hey Rogers! Yes and no, are you done eating? Want to join--" he cheerfully greets him back.

"Well I would love to but I have some homework to do. Good night sir." he says and waves a hand to him as he walks in the cold autumn night. Andy shrugs and enters the restaurant, looking for his Captain.

"Hey babe, ready to go? What did you get me?"

Sharon gets up and takes the paperbags with her as Andy approaches her. Andy takes one and looks inside as Sharon tells him their orders.

"Oh I got us that vegetable lasagna you've been craving since last week, and angel hair aglio olio with wild mushrooms for me, and those classic cannolis you like plus I bought that lovely lavender-honey ice cream too."

He looks at her as they exit the Italian place and presses his car remote.

"Did you buy the whole restaurant?" he teases as they slip inside the car and buckle up. She slaps his arm lightly,

"No, but I'm very hungry. I haven't eaten since morning." she says with a pout.

"What did I tell you about not eating?"

"I was in the middle of a car chase! You were in it too." she says defensively, pouting some more.

"Provenza and I might've been eating donuts when you guys called the alarm..." he answers her as he starts driving.

"I hate you, I told you no donuts this week! I'm gonna put lettuce in your lunch bag next week. You'll know what rabbit food is then."

"Did I say donuts? I meant bagels babe, bagels." he chuckles a little and then laughs out loud when he sees Sharon's pout.

"No Andrew, you said donuts. And I've been sticking to the joint diet plan we made."

"No, skipping meals is not a sticking to the diet plan Sharon. No more donuts, I promise. As long as you don't skip a meal, and no, coffee and tea isn't a proper meal."

Sharon hums and rolls her eyes, "Fine."

Andy stops at the red light and suddenly remembers someone, "Did you see Sergeant Rogers in the restaurant? I saw him on my way in."

Sharon swallows and runs her hands over her skirt nervously, "Ah yes, he uhm saw me and sat there for a while and uhm...actually I'm going to tell you something about him."

"Why?" Andy frowns at her. The stoplight glows green again and he drives again.

"He was asking me out for drinks tomorrow night."

"He what!?", Andy slams the breaks and almost hurls the food on Sharon's lap to the dashboard, "What did you tell him?"

Sharon shakes her head and puts their food in the backseat, thankful that they're buckled up in their seats, "Okay, before you get all alpha male on him, stake your claim me and all that--"

"No I'm not staking my claim on you, I'm going to stake his chest myself--" Andy says grumpily as he drives the car again, a little bit faster this time.

"Darling, please listen."

"Okay okay sorry." he huffs, the scowl on his face still not fading.

"He went up to me when he got in the restaurant and I thanked him for the assistance of their division when we rounded the suspects up and he tried to hit on me, albeit it's very painful to watch him I tell you, and then he asked me if maybe he could make it up by going out with him for drinks tomorrow." Sharon babbles as they near Andy's home. There is an uncomfortable silence that hung in the car. Sharon runs her hand through her locks and sighs,

"Say something? Please?"

After a long moment, Andy speaks, "You know, Rogers is the third this month."

"What?" Sharon shakes her head, a little confused.

"That new guy in Narcotics was eyeing you whenever you pass by the fifth floor lobby and this guy from SID? The one who went with us for Mr. Blood's arrest a few months ago? He wasn't particularly subtle in the cafeteria whenever you go down for your salad and scone."

Sharon turns her head to her window and looks at the passing lights, "And you know this how?"

"I'm with them, I always talk to the guys whenever I have time."

Sharon hums, "Hmm, tapping into the local grapevine I see."

And Andy turns a bit defensive, "Hey, it's a habit, I'm just looking out for my girl. And it's hard not to, even though you're not the FID head anymore, people still talk about you. They find you glowing all the time it makes their head hurt. The guy from SID almost drooled on our crime scene when you walked in your skirt and new nude Manolos, did you know that?"

"Well..." Sharon bows her head a little, letting her hair block the side of her face from Flynn's peripheral view.

"Stop glowing." he blurts out suddenly.

"That's your suggestion? So should we stop having sex then?" Sharon giggles at him.

"WHAT? No!"

His reaction made her laugh some more, "I can't help 'glowing' Andy okay?" she says putting air quotes at the word glowing.

"Besides, it's not the first time I looked like...I don't know, 'glowing.' When Ricky graduated with latin honors, my FID team hated the happy glow I had for days. Even when we were in the middle of a crime scene. They thought I was finally getting some. God, you perverts." she giggles again as Flynn huffs for the nth time in the car.

"Well it has to stop...until I don't know, maybe until we go official. It's like you're everyone's favorite person to ogle nowadays. You're blinding everyone."

Sharon turns a little on her seat to face Andy more, "Jealous looks nice on you."

"Shut up."

Sharon laugh, "Did you just shush me?" her eyes twinkles with mischief as she stares at him. Andy looks at her then back at the road,

"No, no. Ugh."

The car falls silent after Sharon's giggles subsides. She realizes Andy is _truly_ jealous.

They get in Andy's place and the Lieutenant starts putting their take away food on plates. A little smirk plays on Sharon's lips as she leans back on the counter.

"Andy?"

"What." he says flatly, not turning around as he rummages through his cupboards for a deep bowl. He puts the ice cream in it and places it inside his freezer.

_Oohhh. Okay then._

"C'mere." she says, her voice almost purring.

Andy still isn't turning. "In a minute."

Sharon fights back a huff and removes her eyeglasses and puts them on the counter. She walks towards Andy who's still fussing about their dinnerware and slides her arms around his back. When she feels him pause and let out a small sigh, she tiptoes and peppers the back his neck with kisses until Andy turns around and kisses her properly.

Sharon takes her arms off around his waist and wraps them around his neck, pulling his head down as she takes control of the kiss. She does something with her tongue that makes Andy groan and it takes a little moment (and a big heave of oxygen) to realize he's holding Sharon's bum, her legs wrapped securely around his hips.

Andy walks them both to the living room as Sharon kisses him all over his face, purring when Andy nips her neck and collarbones as he sits down the giant overstuffed black, leather chair he loves sitting on to watch games on tv.

Sharon stops kissing him when she feels her jeans-clad knees on the leather. Andy licks her collarbones and she moans loudly. She runs her nails lightly on his scalp before calling out to him,

"Andy?"

He runs his hands underneath her blouse, feeling her skin warm under his.

"Do you know what I told Rogers so he'd back off?"

He looks at her, shakes his head and rubs his thumbs over the tip of her hip. Hooded eyes stare into his muddy brown orbs,

"I told him, and you have my permission to tell each and everyone in the LAPD, that _I'm spoken for_."

"You did?"

"Of course I didn't tell him who he's going to piss off if he doesn't stop, but I told him nonetheless. Now they'll all back off. And if they don't stop ogling me after that, smack some sense into them, because I'm a woman and because they're perverts."

"Smack them?" he chuckles as he begins running his hands up Sharon's sides. She runs her nails again on his scalp and giggles,

"No, you'll get into FID's pants again. The only pants I want you in is mine. Okay?"

He grins his boyish grin and says, "Aye, Captain," before attacking her collarbones again.

 

And they didn't have dinner anymore.

 


End file.
